What is Magna?
An Introduction to the World of Magna All Magna games (at the present moment) are played on the Continent of Valdor, planet Samoria. Samoria is governed by dozens, if not hundreds, of gods and goddesses, who are in turn ruled by the Overdeity. Each race has its own Patron God or Goddess, and most ideals and concepts have a deity as well, even if they are not known to mortalkind. Aside from Valdor, there are four other continents, named Lasempt, Jugard, Assym and Talline. Of the four, only natives of Jugard regularly travel to Valdor, though the odd Lasemptite or Assymp are known to appear. On the other hand, Talline is considered an inhospitible place by most other races, though it is thought that the Orcs, Goblins and Ogres originated there. Now, few mortals live there, and many who do believe they are closer to the Immortals there. Magic on Samoria draws on the structure of the Universe to make miraculous things happen. As such, where magic is not outright prohibitted, it is considered a sacred art. This is not to say that mages are worshipped, simply that magic is often considered above other schools of thought (at least by the mages). The human race has recently begun a decline into despondency. This Sorrow will sometimes confine itself to one person, or might seem to take whole towns at once. Those afflicted become depressed, and their drive and ambition are bled from them. In all other ways, they exist as they always have, but humans are less assertive than they once were. It has even begun to affect their magics, as though the power they draw on is slipping from their hands. The elves, at least, can empathize, as their own magic has, of late, taken a weird turn. Fire spells may come out as water or ice, or on very bad days as a psionic blast. Both races are troubled and puzzled by these occurrences. In response, many of both races have turned to their Patron Gods: The God of Men, Veris and Rosaria, Mother of Elves. Amongst the other races, they have noticed little change in their lives and governments for centuries and millennia. The Orcs, Ogres and their cousins live in the mountainous regions of Jugard. The Halflings, Gnomes and Sprites (including Pixies), gather in the Northern forests of Lasempt, while the Catmen and Birdmen gather in the Southern jungles. Assym is populated with various races desceneded from animanls, such as the Wolfmen, Lizardmen and Dragonlings, though other species are common as well. As for Humans, Elves and Dwarves, they tend to be everywhere, but hail from Valdor, so the legends go. The Opening PlotlineCategory:Main You have all heard the rumors. The Ruler of Mankind is calling all adventurers; Mercenaries, Thieves, Soldiers and the like are all wanted. Why? Nobody knows. But the payout is supposed to be magnificent. So the warrant reads: "All those who think themselves worthy to defend the honor of their race and realm, come to Mardune, and prove thy worth, and the rewards shall be many and great." And beneath it, the Seal of Man. Only Thadeus himself could put it there...